


Baby and Us

by Sailingfreely



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Impulsive writing, M/M, Small happy family, They and their daughter, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: The story about their small family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a hospital and see children loitering around and I just wrote it while waiting kkkkk. Sorry barely grammar checked and this is very self indulgent.
> 
> I may or not continue this as chaptered fic, who knows ^^

Jackson is mostly busy and when he comes home, he would usually fell asleep so fast due to exhaustion. Meanwhile Jaebum's schedule is more flexible and he chose to stay at home as much as he can and work on as music composer in his own studio. So it's not really a surprise that their baby daughter is more used to Jaebum as he was the one who takes care of her everyday except on Jackson's weekly day off.

Although at first, their baby was scared of Jaebum just like any other children was scared of him. He grumbled non stop about how it's not fair that children judged him merely by his cold and sharp appearance, then Jackson would say that they don't look at our appearance, they feel it whether the person is trustworthy or not. And Jaebum would sulk all day after that, Jackson still loves to annoy him.

But Jaebum is not one to back away from challenge, moreover if it's about his family. So everyday he tries to appeal to his own six months old baby daughter, everyday he would try to play with her, talk to her and feed her as much as he can before she started crying and Jackson or their mothers would have to take over. Until slowly Nana, their daughter, started to feel calm around him and actually search for him whenever she was playing or feeding.

"Dear, she doesn't want me to feed her," his mother holding Nana while patting her back softly as she keep weeping.

When Jaebum only just raised his hands, Nana was already turning around with wet cheeks and arms raised wanting to be picked by him. He remembers clearly how happy he felt when Nana hug his neck tightly and brushed her cheeks on his shoulder. That was the first time Nana became obedient and comfortable in his arms as she drink her milk until she fell asleep. No words can describe how happy Jaebum was.

Jackson bonded with her way before Jaebum did, he was already attached to Nana when she was just born. At first Jackson wanted it to be Jaebum's baby, but then Jaebum insisted that they should have Jackson's baby because Jackson wanted children more than him and because Jaebum himself wanted to have a child who looks like Jackson.

In which the reasoning made Jackson squint his eyes in disagreement, "don't you dare say that you don't want our child to look like you because you think of yourself as ugly."

"No, no I swear that's not it. I just thought... You know, it would be heaven on earth to have two of you in my life? Did that make sense?" Jaebum alternating his weight between his legs as he smiled sheepishly.

It wasn't an exaggeration to say that Jackson was melting and gave a week of special treatment to Jaebum. And then he was more than happy to go on with the surrogate mother, whispering jokingly at Jaebum how weird it is to jerk off in a special room built for that reason with porn magazines as a help.

"Did the magazines really helped?" Jaebum whispered back as they waited for more instruction.

"I did flip through the pages, but I jerked off on you."

That made Jaebum blush and stay silent throughout the procedure, ignoring all Jackson's teasing just to pound on his husband hard when they came home. Jackson was, of course, completely pleased.

Before they go on with the insemination, they bonded with the surrogate mother first. Choi Eunhee was a lovely lady, soft spoken yet holds a persistence which charming and independent. She's good at talking and left no room to be awkward when she's present, even with socially awkward Im Jaebum and that made Jackson awed and adore her.

They became friends through it out, either Jackson and Jaebum or one of them would always be there everyday to help her through pregnancy, they wanted to be there because this is their child, their baby, their love and family. No matter what they tried to always be present.

And when the time came and their baby daughter was born, Jackson refused to leave her side. Because it was such a miraculous event and Jaebum was overwhelmed by all of it, he more often hoved at the back, watched Jackson cooing and holding their little baby close to his chest, his eyelashes tickling their daughter cheek in love and sometimes wet by happy tears. Jaebum let himself be bundled in gratefulness and happiness at the sight, his chest already felt so full at the lovely sight and he couldn't ask for more.

That beside he's scared to hold his baby daughter because she was just too small, defenseless and vulnerable. He even had nightmares when Jackson insisted to sleep with their baby together on the same bed, he was truly terrified when he dreamed about crushing the baby under his weight. At those night Jackson had to soothe both his husband and their baby because Jaebum's scream had woken her up and caused her to cry non stop. While Jaebum kept feeling bad for waking her up and for crushing her under him in his dreams.

Suffices to say Jackson never brought her daughter to sleep on the same bed again after that.

Their house turned chaotic, messy and unorganized. Their sleep time too was unorganized, they sleep when the baby sleep and eat when the baby eat. Thankfully they had taken time off from their work so they can focus on raising their baby daughter, but still, everyday is a struggle. Every night Nana would always woke up and keep crying until someone came to check on her.

There was a time when Jackson fell asleep while standing and holding Nana to his chest as she keep drinking her milk (Eunhee had prepared the pumped milk in the freezer and they just need to heat it up). He was swaying on his stead, woken up in fright when he was about to fell and it racked Nana and scared her badly. At times like this Nana is less scared of Jaebum than she was in Jackson's hold, so Jackson is able to get back to sleep while Jaebum keep holding her and swaying her with lullaby in the living room. After that whenever Nana cried at night and it's Jackson turn to check on her, he would always hold her while sitting until he's awake enough to lul her while standing. Because unknown to them why, Nana always preferred to be held while they're walking and would start to cry if they remained seated.

Eunhee sometimes stays over to help or when she loses track of time and is late for the last train. Then at one time Jaebum asked what he always questioned in his head.

"What makes you want to do this?"

She was a bit surprised when Jaebum asked her that because Jaebum is a bit too guarded and more often than not tries to avoid any personal talks. But she's always more than happy to tell people why she did what she did. "I have a dear cousin who's already happily married for years, but sadly was unable to have their own baby. And it makes me think, I'm capable of carrying child although I don't want to have a family of my own, why not help others?"

Jaebum nodded although another question raised, Eunhee knew because that's what people always asked to her. "I do feel happy to carry a child within me, but I never have the will to have my own. It's strange, I know, but that's what I feel and I have no intention to have a relationship with anyone, that's just the way it is. I'm content with helping others."

Jaebum didn't ask further because he understands and somehow after that he felt closer to her like a family.

At weekends their parents or usually Jaebum's mother, would come to visit and help them cleaning the house and taking care of their baby girl while they finally can have a long nap or have a date with just the two of them. Although they wouldn't go too far nor too long because although it's their mother who's handling their baby, they still feel worried and misses her like crazy.

"We already gone for half an hour let's go back," Jackson said while munching on the last bit of his tacos.

"Wait," Jaebum crushed the food wrappers and gargle with cola before leaning in to kiss Jackson.

"Always hungry to kiss me Mr. Im?" Jackson chuckled but circled his arms around Jaebum's neck and lifted one leg to throw it on his husband's lap.

"I'm taking all my chances before Nana grows older and we'll lose more of our quality times. And hey, I gargled so you won't smell the onions," he pulls Jackson closer until the said male practically straddles his lap, then with practiced hand, he inclines the seat until he's laying down pulling Jackson with him.

"You'll smell it from me then," Jackson can say and do all he wants if Jaebum get to see him grinning happily like this all the time.

"Be thankful I love you enough to not mind how you smell or taste."

"Was there a lot of cheese in your tacos? Because I don't mind feeding you tacos everyday if I get you to be cheesy like this."

"Do you want to make out or not?"

"Alright... Time to indulge Mr. Im-patient."

And honestly they should be thankful no one passes that dimly lit parking lot or else they would already be charged with public indecency.

Jackson starts working again when Nana gets comfortable with Jaebum and that was when she's about four months old. After a long hiatus Jackson was expected to do a lot of shows and concerts, making him busy and left him so tired everytime he came home. Jaebum would always be careful at handling Nana and make sure they won't bother Jackson's rest, in which caused Nana to grow more attached with Jaebum instead of Jackson and maybe a little bit forgot about her other dad.

Jaebum still does his work all the while, writing lyrics when Nana is napping and composing songs in his head whenever he's holding her to put her to sleep. He would always do his real work in his studio when Nana is taking an afternoon nap because that's the longest nap she usually have. He always makes sure to leave the door open and music on low volume so he can still hear her if she woke up or something.

One day when Jackson had a rare three days off Nana unfortunately fell sick with sudden fever. She coudln’t stay still and kept squirming in Jackson's hold, crying and kept crying no matter what he did. But the second Jaebum took her from Jackson's arms, she went quiet and calmly drunk her milk in Jaebum's hold.

"Why?" Jackson sounds a bit heart broken that their daughter didn't want to be hold by him.

"She's unwell honey, it's not that she didn't want to be hold by you, she is just more used to me," Jaebum reasoned and Jackson, although jealous, relented and hold both his daughter and husband with his arms, occasionally placing kisses on Nana's head or Jaebum's shoulder.

"You're a great dad," Jackson mused still holding them tight.

"So are you."

"She forgot about me, I'm never home enough."

"You always save a day for her every week Jackson."

"I miss you guys... I'll try to have more time at home," Jackson closed his eyes as Jaebum kisses his cheek and temple.

"I missed you too," then he giggled softly and whispered to Jackson's ear in sultry tone, "I missed being inside you too."

Jackson hummed as he felt a pleasant shiver on his spine, "not now darling."

"I'm just teasing you."

"Well it's working," they giggled together and somehow Nana dropped the bottle and giggled too.

"Aw look at that, our girl is laughing too even when she's feeling unwell," Jackson cooed and made faces at Nana, eliciting more giggles.

"See? She didn't forget you," Jaebum smiled his brilliant white teeth.

"She was laughing at his dad's dirty joke and she's still so young, I can't believe this."

Jaebum laughed and Nana followed with high pitched laughter, "she's your daughter, no doubts about it."

Something in Jackson's eyes softened and a smile graced his lips, "yours too, honey."

There's a warm tickle in Jaebum's chest, spreading and just full of love.

"Our daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a mild, short smut down there ;))

"You want me to make a song for who, now?"

"Wang Jackson, you know him, right?" Jinyoung, his friend, who's also a music producer and kind of his manager said it, agile fingers flipping through stack of papers.

"Well, to be fair, who doesn't know him? But wasn't he more focused on his career in China though? Is he coming back to Korea?"

"He did got popular from his five person idol group before they went solo career, he said something about Korea being his second home and all, so I think he wants to keep his fame in Korea too. Beside, I might hear a rumour about them planning a reunion concert or something? Who knows, considering his plan which his manager gave me, it does sound like he's thinking of staying in Korea for good, maintaining his popularity in both countries, but hey, it doesn't matter for me what he wants except that this can be a good advertisement on our part if he wants to use our songs."

"Well, that's true," Jaebum said then sipping his lukewarm coffee with a straw, "but, like, wasn't his songs leaning more to heavy rap and hip-hop genre? My genre isn't..."

"Yeah, you can do your style, I think he wants to try more genre and maybe change a bit of his image. Of course it will be his calling of how he wants the song to be, so now I'm trying to plan your meeting with him which, how the fuck this guy go through this kind of jam packed schedules?" Jinyoung scowls to the papers as if the inanimate objects is offending him, "he have a little gap in this day... Two hours will be enough for a first meeting right? You would basically just informing him how will it goes and plan futures schedules. So yeah, you're also free this day... Okay, I'll set a meeting for you two in five days, that's okay with you?"

Jaebum shrugged, "you know it better, so I'll just follow you."

Jinyoung indeed knows better, two hours was just perfectly enough for them, and obviously perfect enough for Jaebum to develop something similar to a crush towards the famous rapper. Wang Jackson was just... Perfect? If that word even adequate enough to describe the man who's like a bright sun, polite yet also casual in a charming way. He would argue he was attracted because he didn't expected the guy to be able to sing and sounds heavenly at it, although he did know that argument was weak as fuck. Who would have thought they would clicked so much to the point they dated each other after they finished the song for Jackson's single comeback?

Actually, who would have thought they would get married and had a daughter only in the span of six years? No one. But, no one is also regretful about them meeting each other. Especially Jaebum, because it was the best decision in his entire life when he finally braved himself to propose to his now husband and the father of his daughter.

 

\--

 

"Wait-" Jackson hissed, pushing at Jaebum's bare chest when his husband just succeeded at opening him up to four fingers, moaning when it's thrusting in just right to his prostate, "I said wait-"

"Don't tell me to wait it's been so long," Jaebum hissed back, leaning down to kiss Jackson's lips hungrily, sliding their damp chests together to feel the heat radiating from the pliant body under him, "I promised to do it slowly and prepare you more so you won't feel it the next day, then you can go back to your busy work, but just for now-"

"That's not it, I want this too, but-" Jackson hummed when Jaebum keep making him weak with his trained fingers inside him, fisting at his hair to pull him away and stopping him, "I think I heard a door being opened."

"What?" Jaebum asked with a whisper, still slightly delirious from how perfect Jackson feels against his skin. Then, as if on cue, there's a knock to their bedroom door and he's straightened up with a groan.

Jackson could only chuckles and wiping off his sweat and the lube from his skin with the tissue beside their bed, before he's wearing his clothes back just like Jaebum did then hide under their blanket.

"Ready?" Jaebum asked after he finished dressing, a hand on the door handle to which Jackson nodded as affirmation. Not long their four years old daughter come padding into their bedroom with sulky face.

"Hi baby, why are you up at-" Jackson looked to the bedside digital clock, "2 AM?"

She sniffles as Jaebum carried her in his arms and bring them to lay down on their bed together, Nana instantly snuggling to Jackson, "I got woken up... And can't sleep again..."

Jackson cooes and stroking her back gently, kissing her forehead, "do you miss me? Is that why you got woken up?"

"I heard you coming home today papa," she hugs him tighter, smiling contently when Jaebum wrapping his thick arm around her and Jackson's waist.

Jackson would never stop finding it cute how their daughter calls him papa and Jaebum as dad, it still makes him happy and proud. He coils his other arm to stroke Jaebum's arm which is around them and grinning blissfully, to which his husband reciprocate with the same bright smile as if they shared the same thought.

' _She's a gift, isn't she?'_

"I'm sorry papa is so busy with his work, but I promise you that papa is always, always thinking of you, I missed you too baby," Jackson kissed her daughter again, never stopping at stroking her back.

"I know, dad said so too," she giggles, turning around to see her dad only to giggle more when she got kissed by her dad. Oh how her giggles filling their hearts with so much adoration and warmth, they always melts at how precious she is.

"Okay, then you should go back to sleep now, because papa and dad will keep you safe and warm here," Jaebum said, tugging at the blanket to cover them more properly.

"But... I missed papa, can't you talk to me a bit more papa?" she pouts, little arms tightening at Jackson's neck.

And really, he feels really sorry and terrible for making his daughter miss him that badly, so although it was way past her bedtime, he relented, "okay we can talk more, but only a little bit okay? You need to sleep."

When she's squealing as Jackson combed her hair back and kissed her forehead, it so endearing and really, she's really Jackson's daughter, to which Jaebum chuckled too since he had the same thought right in that moment. "So cute," he said, leaning back to settle more into the bed without taking his arm away from his two beloved.

"How's your school, Nana?" Jackson smiled and got replied with enthusiastic laughter.

"I like it! I found many friends and the teachers are all nice to me!" but then she pouted a bit, "but I don't like it when they told us to sleep... I want to play more."

"Get this," Jaebum chuckled and although Jackson didn't know what he was going to say, he was already chuckling along, "she's friending more boys than girls."

"Really?" Jackson said in fake surprise.

"But- but! They mostly play cooking, or pretend house play, I- I like to play tag more!"

"I'm sure not all girls play that..." he hummed, teasingly.

"No... I have girl friends too!" she whines.

"Are you sure that's not because you have someone you like?" Jackson grinned when Jaebum made a noise of 'eeey'.

"She's still too young!" Jaebum protested lightly with a soft smile.

"It's natural babe," Jackson replied with an eye roll and they start bickering playfully, making Nana giggling seeing her two dads. Because she knows they were only playing around.

"Papa, there's a sport day at saturday next week, can you come too? The teachers said the parents will also participating in a race or a match, can you?" she decided to ask to stop her parents from prolonging their bickering.

"Are you asking me because you have little trust about your dad's athletic ability?" Jackson snickers and Nana whined with a blush.

"No, that's not it! I just want you both there!" she said at the same time Jaebum also grumbling.

"I'm athletic enough, okay?"

"hmm, next week..." he's trying to remember all his schedule, did he have free time at saturday?

"Please, please, please papa," she pouts, hands fisting on Jackson's loose shirt.

"Baby, what did I tell you?" Jaebum said softly, his thick fingers brushing her dark hair gently, "your papa is busy, but dad will make sure to be there, isn't that okay?"

She keeps pouting, obviously dissatisfied, but she nodded anyway being the good girl she is like her proud dads always said.

But then Jackson shift in his lay and hugs her and his husband, squeezing her between them fondly, "of course I'll be there, I'll make sure to empty my schedule at that day and even if I have it, I'll cancel it. Anything for my daughter."

Nana squealing happily, arms thrown up in cheer before snuggling closer to Jackson's chest, and Jaebum smiling with a soft frown.

"Is that really okay with you?"

"It's okay, I wanted more time with my family too after all, my princess deserve it," he smiled and got kissed softly by Jaebum.

"How does it feel to call her a princess when you're one yourself?" Jaebum grinned to which Jackson make a face of, ' _not with her here you dumb nut'_ , "oh sorry," but Jaebum snickering instead.

"Thank you papa," she said softly, sleepiness heard in her voice.

"I see you were worried about it and it made you woke up... But now you can go back to sleep and I promise to keep my words, baby."

She giggled before kissing Jackson's and Jaebum's cheek then gradually drifted back into dreamland, lying comfortably in her parents' arms. Seeing their daughter asleep, Jackson and Jaebum communicates gratefulness and love through their eyes, wordlessly. Then they shift a bit to stare at the ceiling above them, the comfortable silence filling in pleasantly.

That is, after a few moments passed and Jackson whispered, "are you still in the mood?"

Jaebum knew right away what he meant, but he replied only after a few seconds later, "yeah... But it doesn't feel right to leave her."

"True..." Jackson trailed off.

Silence again for minutes, their eyes not yet closing as the tingles rousing awake instead of sleepiness coming in.

"Actually..." Jaebum started.

And Jackson finishes, "kitchen or bathroom?"

"Kitchen."

They laughed softly before getting off the bed carefully so not to wake Nana and sprinted off to the kitchen to indulge in their quality time.

 

 

"I think Nana need a playmate," Jaebum said.

"How about we have another baby?"

"Absolutely."

 

 


End file.
